Donald Duck, Homer Simpson, Knuckles the Echidna, and Fred Flintstone cuss in class / grounded
Mr Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Yes Shredder No was teaching his students some maths lessons. Mr Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Yes Shredder No: Okay, class, let's start the day with a few new math problems. What is five times two? Come on, class, don't be shy. Just give it your best shot. Diesel Busters raised his hand. Mr Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Yes Shredder No: Yes, Diesel Busters? Diesel Busters: Twelve? Mr Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Yes Shredder No: Okay. Now let's try to get an answer from someone who's not a complete retard. Anyone? Come on, don't be shy. Donald Duck: I think I know the answer, Mr Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Yes Shredder No VGCP. Homer Simpson mocked Donald Duck in a high-pitched, gibberish voice. Homer Simpson: Meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh. Donald Duck: Shut up, fat boy! Homer Simpson: [enraged[ HEY! DON'T CALL ME SHORTY, YOU F***ING DUCK! Mr Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Yes Shredder No was shocked and horrified. Mr Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Yes Shredder No: Homer Simpson, did you just say the F-word?? Homer Simpson: Duck? Donald Duck: No, he's talking about f***. You can't say "f***'' in school, you f***ing fata**.'' Mr Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Yes Shredder No: Donald Duck! Homer Simpson: Why the f***not? Mr Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Yes Shredder No: Homer Simpson! Knuckles the Echidna: Dude, you just said f*** again! Mr Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Yes Shredder No: Knuckles the Echidna! Fred Flintstone got angry. Fred Flintstone: a table with anger F***! Mr Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Yes Shredder No: Fred Flintstones! Homer Simpson: What's the big deal? It doesn't hurt anybody. F***, f****ity-f***-f***-f***. Mr Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Yes Shredder No: How would you like to go to the principal's office? Homer Simpson: How would you like to suck my b****. Everyone gasped in shock. Mr Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Yes Shredder No: furiously WHAT DID YOU SAY?!? Homer Simpson: Oh, I-I'm sorry, I'm sorry. Actually, what I said was: Then Homer Simpson picked up a megaphone and cleared his throat. Homer Simpson: 'How would you like to suck my b****, Mr Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Yes Shredder No?' Mr Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Yes Shredder No stood rooted to the spot, furiously frozen. Knuckles the Echidna: Holy s***, dude. Then Donald, Homer, Knuckles and Fred went to the principal's office in disgrace, and Barney Rubble and Team Chaotix sat in the chair in front of the principal's office. Inside the principal's office, Patrick from the Spongebob Squarepants series was very upset with Donald, Homer, Knuckles and Fred. Patrick: Well, I must say, I'm very disappointed in you boys, okay? You should be ashamed of yourselves. Now, I've already called in Daisy Duck, Marge Simpson, Rouge the Bat and Wilma Flintstone-- Donald Duck: shocked You called my girlfriend Daisy?! Patrick: That's right. Donald Duck: terrified Oh, no, dude! Homer Simpson: Principal Patrick, can I ask a question? Patrick: Okay, what? Homer Simpson: What's the big f***ing deal, b****? Knuckles the Echidna: Yeah! Patrick: Aah! N-Now I want to know where you heard these horrific obscenities, okay? Knuckles the Echidna: Nowhere. Donald Duck: Uh, we heard them from Mr Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Yes Shredder No a few times before. Knuckles the Echidna: Yeah! Patrick: Boys, I seriously doubt that Mr Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Yes Shredder No ever said, uh, "Eat penguin s***, you a**-spelunker". Donald, Homer, Knuckles and Fred started laughing. Homer Simpson: He-he-he-he! Sweet! That's it! The door suddenly slammed opened, and Daisy Duck, Marge Simpson, Rouge the Bat and Wilma Frintstone came in, not looking happy at all. Knuckles the Echidna: Uh-oh. Patrick: Thank you all for coming on such short notice. Rouge the Bat: This just isn't like you, Knuckles. Wilma Flintstone: You neither, Fred. Daisy Duck: What did my boyfriend say, Principal Patrick? Did he say the S-Word? Patrick: No, it was worse than that. Daisy Duck: The F-Word?! Patrick: Here's a list of the things they've been saying. Okay? Daisy, Marge, Rouge and Wilma looked at the list. Rouge the Bat: Oh, dear God. Daisy Duck: What the heck is a rim job? Marge Simpson: Why, that's when you put your legs behind your head and have someone lick your a**. The others stared at Marge while Daisy frowned in anger and disgust at Marge. Daisy Duck: Donald, you will tell Principal Patrick this instant where you heard all these horrible phrases! Donald Duck: I--I-- Knuckles the Echidna: We can't tell you. We all took a sacred oath, and swore ourselves to secrecy. Homer Simpson: It was the Angry German Kid series. Knuckles the Echidna: Dude! Homer Simpson: What? F*** you, guys. I wanna get out of here. Daisy Duck: Angry German Kid? That German boy?! Patrick: Excuse me, what the heck is Angry German Kid? Daisy Duck: Angry German Kid is a series made by Youtube! The Angry German Kid called Leopold Slikk and his father Harold Slikk are two very untalented actors from Germany! Nothing but foul language and toilet humor! Patrick: Well, I guess I'll have to send a warning letter out to parents before more children see Angry German Kid. Homer Simpson: Everybody's f***in' seein' it. Marge Simpson: angrily Homer! Homer Simpson: I'm sorry, I can't help myself: That series on Youtube has warped my fragile little mind. Rouge the Bat: Come on, Knuckles. Let's go home, you're grounded for two weeks, which means no TV and no pocket money until you're ungrounded. Wilma Flintstone: You too, Fred. Let's go home, you're grounded for two weeks, which means no TV and no pocket money until you're ungrounded. Daisy Duck: You three, Donald. Let's go home, you're grounded for two weeks, which means no TV and no pocket money until you're ungrounded. Marge Simpson: You four, Homer. Let's go home, you're grounded for two weeks, which means no TV and no pocket money until you're ungrounded. Then Donald, Homer, Knuckles and Fred went home with Daisy, Marge, Rouge and Wilma in disgrace, crying. CAST Dave as Mr Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Yes Shredder No Diesel as Diesel Busters Stingyone23 (or Simon) as Donald Duck Wiseguy as Homer Simpson and Fred Flintstone Eric as Knuckles the Echidna Diesel as Patrick (from Spongebob Squarepants) Veena as Daisy Duck Kate as Marge Simpson Callie as Rouge the Bat and Wilma Flintstone Can you make that grounded video inspired by South Park? Category:Homer Simpson Gets Grounded Category:Donald Duck Gets Grounded Category:Knuckles the Echidna Gets Grounded Category:Fred Flintstone Gets Grounded Category:Grounded Stuff